Real Relationship
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: This is a story of Junjou Terrorist. What if Shinoubi turned 18 and decided it's finally time to move in with Miyagi. How will his parents react. What about his sister, Miyagi's ex-wife. Oh this is going to be fun. YEAH I KNOW THE NAMES ARE WRONG BUT OH WELL YOU KNOW WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT. I ALSO DONT OWN ANYTHING. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Junjou Terrorist

Chapter 1

Here I was quietly, and as quickly as I needed to pack all my things into duffle bags. My name is Shinoubi Takahashi, and I turned 18 years old last week. The reason I am packing all my things is that I am moving in with my lover Miyagi. Overflowing with happiness as I here the front door bell ring. My mother answered the door, my father the dean at M university where Miyagi is a professor at soon joins. Even my sister, actually Miyagi's ex-wife Risako joined though she was not pleased to see him.

"What are you doing here Miyagi? Here to beg for me back again?" Risako states annoyed.

"Actually no Risako I am here to pick up my BOYFRIEND who is moving in with me today." Miyagi replies smugly seeing the expression on Risako's face.

"B..Boyfrien…nd?" Risako stutters in shock, both my parents are also in a state of shock.

I decided I should break the tension, I could hear them all the way upstairs. Grabbing the two now full duffle bags I race down the stairs. I toss one of the duffle bags, and Miyagi promptly catches it. Now all the attention in the room turns to me.

"Shinoubi what are you doing?" My mother asks.

"Moving" I state with cold words.

"Moving? What do you mean moving?" My father asks.

"I am moving in with my boyfriend" I say as I stand by Miyagi holding the other duffle bag.

"Miyagi is your boyfriend!?" Risako sounds unpleased.

"Yes, and we want to invite you to lunch tomorrow where we can explain." I ignore Risako's initial reaction.

My father sighs and replies "Alright, what's the address?" I smile brightly as well Miyagi who hands my father a slip of paper with his address.

"Now let's go, I'm starving" Miyagi states grabbing my waist and basically dragging me out of the house.

"Now wait a min-" Risako starts but is soon cut off by me "See you tomorrow!"

I go with Miyagi and load my things in the car, my family watches as I get in the passenger front seat and we drive off. Exhausted from packing all my things in a rush I end up falling asleep in the car. Miyagi smiles when he notices that I am sound asleep.

Now for lunch tomorrow….

THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRINTING ABOUT SHINOUBI, AND MIYAGI. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK FEEDBACK REALLY HELPS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up to Miyagi's face at 4 am was surprising, but then all the memories come flooding back into my now sleepless mind. I can't help but smile over joyed about the current situation, finally I was living with the man I love. Trying to suppress a breathless chuckle as I recall the face of my Oh so dear older sister Risako who coincidently Miyagi's ex – wife, my ex – brother in law (Creepy right). Snapping out of my memories I gently look up in Miyagi's sleeping face inside his gently embrace. I curl into his chest and sigh in content listening to his gentle heartbeat. Closing my eyes I relax back into the comforting warmth of his hold. Drifting back into the depths of unconsciousness.

MIYAGI'S POV

I open my eyes seeing the sunlight flood through the dark curtains of my bedroom. Looking at the clock it reads 9 am, feeling very well rested; shifting I feel a usual weight of warmth snuggled into my chest. I can't help but smile at the brat when I look down. The beautiful face of the sleeping angel, Shinobu is gorgeous and I can't help but pride that he is all mine. Though in the beginning I wasn't to happy with even the idea of this type of relationship with him, it really paid off in the end. I really do love this brat, though he does need to work on his cooking skills I will admit they are getting a lot better with Usami's brat; what was his name…oh! Misaki helping Shinobu-chan out. I run my hand through his hair watching his sleeping face. A grin forms on my face as I hear what sounds like a purr leave through the slightly part lips of Shinobu. Continue the pleasant motion for a while I can help but think how adorable my Shinobu really is.

SHINOBU'S POV

I wake up once again but to a new feeling of comfort. My eyes flutter open as I feel Miyagi's hand running through my hair, while I make a purr like noise.

"Mmmn" I groan quietly fully opening my eyes.

"Good Morning Love" Miyagi whispers kissing me lightly on the forehead. I blush bright red and kept but think that this is out of character for Miyagi he's never been so nice before. I sit up quickly and look him over and place my hand on his forehead to check for any sign of sickness.

"Woah! Love, what are you doing" Miyagi asks, surprise written on his face.

"Are you sick? Do you feel well? How many fingers am I holding up?" I ask in a rush with concern apparent on my feminine face.

"No I'm fine, now what has gotten into you?" Miyagi ask. I now realize he must be playing with me, pulling some stupid old man prank on me.

"It's nothing" I mumble looking down at my hands. Why must Miyagi be so cruel sometimes..

"Liar, what's wrong?" Miyagi once again questions as he pulls me to him on his lap.

"Why are you being so nice" I ask into his chest gripping his sleeping shirt. There I got it out happy world!?

"Love what do you mean?" Replies Miyagi as he gently rubs my back.

I pull away "This! Calling me Love, treating me nice, and holding me! You've never done that before so why now" I can't hold the tears back, they overflow going down my soft rosy cheeks.

"Shinobu…" Miyagi once again pulls me into his broad chest and coos as he rubs my back. "I know it took me awhile to fall in love with you and I am sorry Love, but you are the most important thing to me, more than my own damn job, or hell even cigarettes. It is time I show it" I cry harder into his chest, he rubs my back and whispers sweet nothing into my ear.

"I love you" I gasp out between sobs slowly hyperventilating.

"I love you too Shinobu, so so much" Miyagi continues to sooth me as he gently kisses the top of my head. "Sleep a little longer, I'll get things ready for your family for lunch." I nod into his chest feeling exhaustion take over my body. Listening to his heart beat I slowly drift to sleep with happiness and love overflowing my heart. Migayi smiles laying me back down and kisses my forehead gently. Once I am back asleep and tucked in Miyagi leaves the room with the door open of course as to supervise me and listen to make sure I stay asleep. Setting the table Miyagi starts to prepare lunch, once put together he puts in the oven and then makes a salad. A couple hours later when dinner is almost done Miyagi gently wakes me up, in which we both kiss and he shows affection to me which I won't ever get enough of. Both of us take a shower together then we dress. When done Miyagi guides me to the kitchen to see the set up, I can't help but gasp at the effort. Hugging me from behind I lean back into the embrace. Not long after the moment is ruined by a knock at the door that I can only presume belongs to my family. Breaking the embrace Miyagi went to answer the door, I stayed in the kitchen and quietly set the food on the table, then proceeded to make tea for our guests. My parents with of course my sister Risako they all sit at the table. I pour tea for everyone and serve the food than sit down by Miyagi. We all ate in awkward silence. Once finished with our meal Risako couldn't contain it anymore the anger was building up inside of her and she had to get it out NOW.

"I can't take this anymore! Just admit it Miyagi your using Shinobu. You don't really love him because you'll never get over your precious Sensei!" Risako screamed infuriated.

"Risako!" My father yelled surprised by his daughter's very hurtful outburst.

"You're wrong" Shinobu says calmly "The truth is I make him happier than you ever could nii-chan." Risako's faces turns red with rage she storms up to me and lifts her arm ready to smack me across the face which I know is going to hurt like a bitch. Hearing my mother gasp as she brings her hand down, I close my eyes waiting for the pain to reach my cheeks but it never does. After of few seconds I open my eyes to see Miyagi in front of me defensively holding Risako's hand. Squeezing it tight he throws her arm back and she eventually falls to the ground.

"Miyagi.." Risako mumbles with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare assume things you know nothing about? Let alone try to harm Shinobu in any way I will not tolerate it." Glancing to my parents he continues "I love Shinobu, it's true when I was married to Risako I was still obsessed with the love I held for my sensei. There will always be a place in my heart for her. HOWEVER, I have moved on, I've taken Shinobu to her grave, stop marking anything about her on the calendar and even burned her picture. All I need is Shinobu" Miyagi pulls me close into his side and I let out a very un manly squeak. Risako sits motionless on the floor and starts to sob and breakdown.

"Why couldn't I get you over your Sensei? Why Shinobu WHY NOT ME!" She crys. My parents spare glances at each other and nod in what seems to be agreement.

"We Approve." They say in perfect unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well I don't approve!" Risako shouts with tears down her face. "I do not approve! Miyagi should love me not my little whore of a brother. What's so special about him huh!? HUH!? Shinobu is just a little whore who doesn't know what love is. He is so worthless. He's keeping you from me he should have never been born! HE SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIMSELF WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE!" She screeches. Hearing my own sister say such things has broken me down. Was she right? Was I worthless? I feel to my knees with tears and just broke down.

"Risako!" My parents try to reprimand her but the damage has already been done.

"Get out..Get out!" Miyagi yells at Risako who in turn runs out in tears of the apartment. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave as well" Miyagi says nicely to my parents who nod understandingly and leave respectfully. Currently I am holding a knife crying my heart out as I grip the handle. Looking at it I think of what Risako said.

"Shinobu NO!" Miyagi grabs me from behind and forces the knife out of my hand and it crashes to the floor. Struggling now Miyagi keeps a death grip on me and tries to calm me down.

"Shhh" He calms me down to sniffles.

"Don't ever try that again okay?" He asks sweetly and I nod in tears. "Don't listen to that bitch. You are perfect and everything I ever wanted." I continue to listen looking up at him with hope in my eyes.

"Really. I'm not worthless?" I ask in tears.

"Never worthless, without you my life would be worthless so live for me okay?" He as using his thumb to wipe my tears away. Miyagi picks me up bridal style and the effects of my break down become apparent. I feel exhausted and drained. Laying me down he joins me and pulls me to his chest. Rubbing circles on my back he tightens his arm around my waist.

"I love you Shinobu" Miyagi whispers as I start to drift into a peacefull sleep.

"I love you too Yoh" I say drifting to sleep in the warm embrace. Miyagi looks shocked that I referred him with his first name. A smile spreads on his face as he continues to rub soothing circles on my back as I drift deeper and deeper into sleep. Soon I am sound asleep and Miyagi soon joins me as he pulls my into his chest as close as possible. Closing his eyes he falls asleep peacefully.

A few hours later I wake up briefly and run my slim delicate fingers across Miyagi's defined face. Smiling feeling lucky that he is all mine.

"Love, go back to sleep" he mumbles quietly pulling me into his chest. Agreeing silently I gently fall back asleep in the tighten embrace. Risako was wrong and Miyagi and I were perfect together. Now our new life starts out in the open and I can't help but feel spoiled by Love.

~END~


End file.
